Over the Line
by lifedistilled
Summary: Their love was out of bounds, against the rules. He was a professor, and she was his student. Will they be able to stay together against the odds or will society's expectations keep them apart? Mature.


Hi!

I aim for this story to be about 25 chapters long! I hope you like it, and if you do please review (review if you don't as well... and I'll see if I can improve it... I hope Valentina doesn't come across as a mary-sue) but anyway...

I hope you enjoy! (:

/

Valentina Gabbidon entered the classroom with her head down, avoiding the glances of the other students.

This was getting absurd. Why was she always the target of the Slytherin girls? She had done nothing to them.

"What the fuck are you looking at?' Ferne hissed before sitting beside Valentina. 'Ignore them.'

'I am.' Valentina murmured as she pulled a book from her bag. 'It can just get hard.'

'Well they'll stop soon.' Ferne grinned. 'I have something planned.'

Valentina shook her head in amusement at her fellow Gryffindor. 'You aren't going to get into a fight with them are you?'

'Why shouldn't I?' She asked. 'The bitches deserve it. They think they're all that, just because their fathers are rich.'

Valentina shrugged and rested her cheek in her left hand as she began to work on a picture she'd been drawing for a while. Valentina loved to draw - even though she wasn't that good at it. It was…relaxing. It was just her, the parchment and a quill - nothing else.

"Oh no," She heard Ferne growl. "Here comes the evil sister."

Actually, it was more like step-sister. "Great." She muttered to herself.

"Hey, Valentina," Her step-sister said as she walked over to her. "Mother and father sent me an owl this morning, telling me that I better keep an eye on you and your lazy habits."

"How can you call her lazy? You get all your bitches to do everything for you, you filthy little-'

'Don't,' Valentina hissed to Ferne who looked as though she would punch her. She turned to her step-sister. 'Okay… thanks for informing me.'

Hannah smiled triumphantly and peered over her step-sister's shoulder. 'What the fucks that?'

'It-It's nothing-'

Hannah reached over and grabbed the drawing. 'Since when did you start drawing, Valentina?'

Valentina gasped and jumped to her feet and tried to snatch the picture back. 'Please Hannah, give it to me!'

Hannah pushed Valentina backwards so she collided rather nastily with one of the desks, Hannah stepped forward and held the picture in front of Valentina and ripped it in half. Hannah laughed loudly, along with the entire class.

Valentina was wide-eyed as she frantically picked the ripped pieces up and stared at them.

She had drawn herself (or rather how she wished to look) – it had taken a month... and it was ruined. Hannah had ripped it.

'Hannah you bitch!' Ferne shouted angrily. 'Why can't you leave her alone for once? You and your pathetic mother should treat her like a human being!'

Hannah glared. 'You act as though words hurt. Well, those words didn't anyway.'

'Sort your life out, you slut.'

'At least I can actually get a boyfriend,' Hannah snapped back.

'For your information, I do have a boyfriend,' Ferne replied.

'And why have I not met him?'

'Because he doesn't go to Hogwarts, nor does he associate with the likes of you. He goes to Durmstrang.'

'Well whoever he is, I'm sure he'd prefer me over you.'

Ferne looked as though she was going to punch Hannah when someone loudly cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see a tall man at the front of the class with a concerned expression. Several of the girls in the class began to swoon. He wore a navy blue sweater over a white long-sleeved shirt with a pair of black trousers. His sandy brown hair was a little messy and he had a few small, unusual scratches scattered on his face. They knew this was Professor R. J. Lupin, who had been introduced in the great hall yesterday.

He had a slight tan to his face with soft-features and he had the most amazing blue eyes, which were currently surveying the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It was a moment before he spoke. 'What is going on here?'

That's when the class fired up once more. Ferne and Hannah started talking at the same time and soon begun to argue all over again.

The man continued to look over his class for a bit before turning and waving his wand, a piece of chalk rose into mid-air and began to write on the blackboard.

Valentina watched as he did it. She was confused. Why is he ignoring the class?

Soon he waved his wand in the same way, and the chalk sunk back into its place. He turned to look at the students again.

A colossal bang captured their attention. The mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins turned to look at him, stunned. He had used magic to send a heavy book hurtling against the far wall. 'I came to teach this class today expecting to see sixth year students, not a bunch of uncontrolled savages.'

Everyone stared. Had he really called them uncontrolled?

'Everyone sit down so that I can see who's here.' He spoke softly but left no room for argument so everyone became quiet and did exactly as he said. Truthfully, Professor Lupin was intriguing. Ferne sat down beside Valentina and gave her a grin as he began the register.

Valentina sighed and buried her face in her hands; she just wanted to go back to her dorm.

'Danielle Broderick?'

'Here!' Danielle cried animatedly as she flung her arm in the air, causing a few of the other students to giggle.

'Bobby Fisher?'

'Yeah I'm here!' Bobby replied with an easy smirk on his lips as he stared at the girl next to him, making her laugh.

'Valentina Gabbidon?' Valentina, being half asleep at her desk, didn't reply.

'Valentina Gabbidon?' He called again.

'Valentina wake up!' Ferne whispered.

'What?' she asked as she sat up, causing other students in the class to laugh. She flushed. 'Here.'

'Valentina, are you here or not?' Professor Lupin asked, but he didn't sound irritated, more like tired.

'I-I'm here' she stuttered.

She let out a sigh of relief when he moved onto the next name. Ferne shook her head and placed her hand on Valentina's shoulder. 'Let's just got back the dorms after lessons, we can stay there so we don't have unwanted encounters with the Slytherins.'

Valentina only nodded. She didn't want to get in trouble again from Lupin again.

Ferne let out a sigh as they exited the classroom. 'Finally, I'm free of Defence Against the Dark Arts for the day!'

Valentina only smiled at her friend's antics. At the moment she really couldn't stand Hogwarts.

'Ferne, why has George been ignoring you?' George was Ferne's elder cousin and a friend of Valentina's.

"He hasn't been ignoring me.' Ferne replied typically.

'Then why does he act so cold towards you?'

Ferne grinned. 'I may or may not have hexed him last week.'

Valentina shook her head and laughed. 'Oh Ferne, can't you do anything without getting into trouble?"

'No. Anyway we only have a few more lessons until it's you and me in the dorms all night, talking about guys and being bitches. How does that sound?'

'It sounds good, but I have a detention with Snape.'

'No one cares about that creepy bastard, skip it, detentions with him are hell.'

'I-I can't...'

'Okay, I'll wait for you and then we can hang around in the dorms.'

Valentina smiled. 'Okay.'

"Now, we need to talk about our Astronomy homework.'

'You didn't do it, did you?'

'No... can I borrow yours?' she asked.

'No, do it yourself.' Valentina replied.

Ferne pouted at her as they walked into their astronomy class.

/

After lessons Valentina left Ferne and walked to Snape's classroom in the dungeons and knocked on the door, before he granted her entry, when she walked in he was stood in front of her, looking at her disapprovingly. Gabbidon, you're late.'

'I-Sorry Professor Snape,' Valentina said as she hung her head slightly.

Snape pursed his lips and looked at Valentina. 'Your conduct in lesson has really started to slip recently…'

Valentina bit back any retort she had as Snape turned to his desk. 'Clean the cauldrons, without magic. Then prepare the ingredients for the Alihotsy Potion. I've left the list on my desk.'

'Yes Professor Snape.'

He nodded and left the teen. Valentina sighed loudly and got to work, after struggles, sweat and almost tears – three hours later, she was done. When she stepped outside, Ferne was waiting for her.

'That was ridiculous!' Ferne exclaimed. 'He can't give you a three hour detention, this isn't prison you know.'

'Well there's nothing I can do about it, is there?!' Valentina snapped.

Ferne only shook her head. 'Look, let's get back to the dorms and then just relax.'


End file.
